darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AlienGamer
Re: Templates That's cause the wiki doesn't have the css. Templates from the sync que are different than the pile of templates you find elsewhere. They work better than similar ones from other places (ie: I copied and improved, or wrote from scratch templates which would could easily take the place of what other wiki created 3 or so separate templates for), and unlike on other wiki there is no use of unmanageable inline css, all the css styling is done inside of the shared stylesheets. The templates for the sync que were not designed to just be copied over, they were ment for the sync que. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Help Hi AlienGamer.. I've just started watching Darker Than Black and searched wikia to come here.. Since it's this empty, as opposed to other anime wiki's I'm following.. I can't help much about the content, given I can't write long passages of text but I can help you with errands like templates, skin and any other thing that doesn't require too much knowledge of Darker Than Black. --Akadirgun 21:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Just letting you know you be missed T.T ~Hakinu (talk | ) 11:44, 1 August 2009 (UTC) : I'm good at searching after things (and people) @w@ ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:33, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Skin Hey AlienGamer, the skin has a little ugly bug in it on wider screens. Could you go to MediaWiki:Monaco.css and add "right" to the #wikia_headerd and #background_strip background rules. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) :Ack, I'll just fix it myself. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) ::Mah, I just don't like waiting for simple fixed when I could just do of myself. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) 09:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes : I think it would be good... We must have put it in the first place... I'll put it right away.. just tell me where it should be in the infobox.. you know.. at the top.. the bottom.. between bla bla and bla... Also... Could you help me with transition of the character pages that are still using old infoboxes..? ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 13:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :: Done... | Debut = ..... will give a field titled First Appearance and | Last Appearance = ..... will give a field titled Last Appearance... You don't need to use Last Appearance since its not always necessary... I just put it in case we would need it... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 14:06, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Minor Characters Check this out.. We thought about using this minor character template in Gintama Wiki.. But we went with the regular template, given we can never know what new information may be given... For 5-10 mins featured dead characters, like Lois, we may as well not use a template at all.. Just put a picture, basic informaton and then categorize like a normal character and change Characters category to Minor Characters category.. What do you think? ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 17:34, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :: Sure.. Using the normal template or not is not that important.. but using it should give some united look... as long as we categorize it as Minor Character... As in what to put other than the infobox.. we can maybe write what was his/her part until his/her death and what did he/she do.. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 17:39, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Maybe we can name the pages according to their most notable traits... Like for the widow... I suppose his husbands name is revealed.. then we can name it as Bla Bla's Widow.. or Bla Bla's Wife... For the contractor.. Body-switching Contractor.. I think the best option should be used... I'll leave that to you.. Since you are rewatching it, it is easier for you to pick out their most notable traits.. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 19:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: Also... Such characters should be categorized under Unnamed Characters...~ Akadirgun(Talk) 19:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Abilities Do you think we should create a page listing and explaining the so-far-seen abilities? Also, I think we should carry the text in the Category:Contractors and Category:Dolls to Contractors and Dolls respectively... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 17:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :: Yes.. You know.. We would be telling the ability in characters page but a page like this one would also be good... You know.. For visitors who would like to see a list of abilities... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 17:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::: I think I have a pretty good idea... It's as follows; Article Molecular Manipulation redirects to Abilities#Molecular Manipulation Molecular Manipulation page is categoried under Category:Abilities and Category:Contractor Name in this case Hei... (Also, I see that you don't categorize character's under their names.. But you should.. =D) --- If by chance we create a single page for an ability, it, too, is categorized under its user... --- For naming of abilities... We can figure something out once we actually create the page... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 18:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Great.. Thanks... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 18:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Character Pages -- Template Transition I seem to have finished editing character pages.. They all use the same template now.. I also categorized them properly.. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 19:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Absence Howdy AlienGamer... I have a paper due for September 1st and I'm quite busy working on that... So I won't be active for a while... Thought I should let you know... Also, It'd be great if you could find time to add the voice actors... We may be able to hit the 100th article mark with them... =D ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 21:16, 27 August 2009 (UTC) : ~cough~ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Darker_than_Black_characters ~/cough~ ~Hakinu (talk | ) 21:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :: Well, I didn't really look too closely on what voice actors you were lacking of, I just saw that the voice actors were listed together with the characters ~shrug~ ~Hakinu (talk | ) 11:29, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Voice actors Hi AlienGamer, Though I'm still quite busy, thought I'd drop by... I have some tips for voice actors... * Use for Japanese Seiyū and for other voice actors. * Use Japanese names with the family name before the given name. (In wikipedia: The name in the brackets and not the title.) * Link to Japanese Seiyū like this: [[ | ()]] (Japanese) ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 15:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Header Hi AlienGamer, I'm trying to decide what to do with the header in this new skin... you know.. what picture to put.. where to put.. Can you check out the pictures here and tell me which one do you think would look better? Also, any suggestion/advice on the header would be much appreciated... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 00:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) : I liked the red skin, too... And as you said it fits the darker than black theme... But the red became somewhat boring and with the new series, I think this gray skin will be better. And I'm thinking of using red in the header with logo and such... So hopefully it will give a red blend in black... Also... Series name 'darker than black' kinda makes this black skin more appropriate... Also, the images you chose helped me narrow down my choices, thanks... : ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 11:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :: Hi AlienGamer... I'm going to remove the header for a while until I figure out what to do with it... and also to see how it looks... Also... I'll change the logo to that of Ryusei no Gemini... I found it on wikipedia... :: (Btw... Sorry for duplicating this skin directly to Heroic Age Wiki... I didn't have time to customize... But I will...) :: ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 19:55, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Poll Well... I'm currently looking into the structure of dc and marvel wikis.. (they were the ones that made me wanna work with wikis...) I think you can create polls and as you said.. there episode ummeries with "bla.. bla.. some more bla.." in their episode quotes... =D... Also we've started but nevers finished the voice actors... I'm also thinking a page for creator/director of darker than black as well... Beside that appearantly there are some characters we have missed out that are on wikipedia.. Also there is information on the new characters of gemini of the meteor, too... and some stubs of main characters like misaki... I'm trying to do my best for structure but content is where I'm weak... So, if I could work on structure and you could work on content for the next couple of days, I'd feel better when school starts... Also our chance of getting a spotlight would raise... On that note.. Did you notice "FlasForward" in the spotlights.. They only have 53 articles.. And 10 of them uncategorized... We have almost 400 pages over at Gintama Wiki and Wendy didn't give us spotlight without us categorizing 15 uncaterized pages... Seems kinda messed up... Anyway... About polls.. In dc and marvel there is main portal like Polls and they list the polls there... The poll pages doesn't actually contain the poll but the results... Seems fair since the poll will be closed and it's only needed in mainpage.. So I think we should create pages like them, only showing the results... But since I'll use those pages to include the poll to the mainpage....... bla bla bla... To summerize, a poll page layout would look like this; PAGENAME: Who is your favorite character? ---- Title Item 1 Item 2 Item 3 Item 4 Info about the poll and results... ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 18:54, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Episode nav Hi AlienGamer... Do you think I should change the current episode nav's we have with something like this: Episode-nav... Also... I don't know if you have noticed but Pandora Research redirects to itself... =D And... I'd also like to know your opinion on my recent forum post... ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 15:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) : Hmmm... I can probably work something out between them... But I agree with you... The current one is much more clear and also since we haven't exactly changed the skin to dark, the content space is still the same, too dark may seem absurd. : ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 15:46, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :: About heroic age... :: Thanks... I appreciate your willingness to help... I can deal with eveything when it comes to templates, skins, maintenance, etc... but content is not my strong suit... I do a sloppy job, even while copying form wikipedia... =D :: ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 15:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Mainpage Okay... I think I'm finally done with it... I've added 3 new things... Key Characters... Animagafooter... Poll... I took animanga footer from wikia and put it here so I could make it look like the rest of the mainpage... I've used heroic age's episode nav style in the key characters to make it look better... And the poll... It has 5 votes.. 1 you.. 1 me.. 3 others? Meaning someone actually visits us! =D I've also test it while logged out to see how non-wikians see it.. It looks exactly the same... So.. What do you think of this new mainpage? How is it compare to the old one? ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 16:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks.. And yeah most likely people check for updates.. Especially they don't know which day it'll start.. If I'm not mistaken TBS will air the first episode 9th October... Maybe we should put a sitenotice with a countdown... Although we unlucky few not being in Japan or knowing japanese won't be able to see it unless a group decides to sub it... I wonder if any groups decided yet... Do you know anything about it? :~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 16:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Well... I can't say I have a problem with avi... Espcially since DB is really fast and has quite the quality.. But Eclipse is fast and has good quality, too... Brotherhood was out the day after it was aired in Japan... So I hope one of those does it... :: I've copied a countdown script from gintama wiki... I'll create the sitenotice and set the date to 10th october just to be safe.. Also.. Do you know any darker than black fansites, maybe we could link to tham like onepiece... ::~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 16:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: Well.. DB is.. how to say... a little smug.. All that good work goes to their heads.. =D ::: Also... The countdown is up... ::: ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 17:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Gallery Hi AlienGamer... I've decided to create gallery pages... for now I've just create an index page but I'd like to know your opinion before going any forward... My reasons for deciding on this: * It would ease management and categorization of Images... * It would make it easy to reference Images... * It would give us a reason to put See Also to character pages... * It would get some visitors/editors probably since it's interesting.. * We can't put too many pictures in an article... This way we would have somewhere to put these... So what do you think... (Also, I'm trying to create an online form for google charts so we can quickly create result charts for polls) ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 23:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) : Great.. I'll start as soon as I finish necessary templates... Unlike content, this is something I can do.. =D : Also... I don't know if you noticed but we now have template to alter a pagetitle where necessary.. And.. although Gallery:* looks like a namespace, it actually isn't. : About 11 votes... I actually posted our link to bleachasylum... people may have come from there.. other than that.. appearantly we have regular visitors.. : Also... I have created an anon sitenotice for non-wikian visitors... It says 'Don't want to see ads? Log in!' like in WoW Wiki. : And... I hope you liked the new design of poll pages.. : ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 03:14, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Fair use Rationale There is probably a MediaWiki:.... page that lists the licences that are in the upload form. So all we have to do is to configure that file. For that I have to look closely to what narutopedia has done so that i can find what makes theirs work. The reason of the redlinks is that the template is meant for a wikia that ia an ACGNetwork member. I'll get to it as soon as I can. ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 15:41, September 18, 2009 (UTC) : Okay.. There shouldn't be any problem now. I've finished it. Let me know if anythng goes wrong with it. : ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 16:29, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Backlinks Hi AlienGamer, I want to link back to Wikianswers Anime and Animanga in the sidebar? What do you think? FYI: I've just started the Wikianswers Anime, so I'm expecting a lot of questions with or without answers.. it would be better if they were about darker than black.. just letting you know.. =D ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 02:26, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Episode Lists Hi AlienGamer.. I just gave episode lists a make over and added a menu for easy navigation.. I was wondering whether you could change "Add a one-sentence description" parts of the list with something more proper, like a one-sentence description... =D ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 23:39, September 26, 2009 (UTC) : Every episode has a description field. I wouldn't put it but then it doesn't look very nice. Where I should have put a description, I put Please add a one-sentence description. because I didn't have much time. When you say edit you can see something like "| Description = " and you just need to copy the first sentence/row of the actual episode sumary and put it there or write a really-really short summary --preferably one sentence-- yourself. : I'm not sure how I'm balancing things out. Since Gin-san is still on the awol, there isn't much left to do there. Everything in the supposed to do/projects list needs to be checked with her or she may get angry with me, god forbid. I'm also pretty much unactive at my blog.. I've just set it up and left it with little-to-no content. The only wiki I'm really active now is maybe Wikianswers Anime, which is a trial project for wikia to see whether topic-based answers can work without promotional help from wikia staff. Other than these, I have 2 presentations to prepare and it's been like 2 days since school started. I guess sleeping as little as possible helps... =D : ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 12:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi -- Darker than Black looks great and congratulations on reaching 100 articles. I've added you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:13, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Spotlight : I noticed.. It's great.. ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 18:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey Thanks for the message, its refreshing to see a bureaucrat who takes an interest in their new users. I've actually had quite a lot of experience in editing wikias and I'm currently an admin over at the Soul Eater Wiki, I don't exactly how much time I can spend over but I'd be happy to help out where ever I'm needed. Blackstar1 21:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again and yeah, you're right, it took me over 4 months to become an admin even though there where very few editers in the beginning. I really like the work you've been doing so far on this site, it's shaping up very nicely, and congratulations on your recent spotlight. I wish I could help out here more but my time is extremely limited at the moment, with soul eater wiki and another project I'm helping with, yet I'll try to help out when ever I can. Blackstar1 01:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Howdy... Hi AlienGamer... I'm sorry for not being active or even patrolling the wiki... I've come down with swine flu and half my school is also sick... Lots of schools are on break because of this.. I'll try to keep doing whatever I can as soon as I get better... * I couldn't even watch the 3rd episode yet... * ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 07:05, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin Thanks for the great deal of trust in me and I'm sorry to hear about Akadirgun, I hope he gets well soon too, but unfortunately at the moment, just like you, I have a lot of demanding things on my hands outside of wikias which is greatly limiting the time I can spend on here. However; I'll try my best to check up on the site from time to time, to make sure everything's running smoothly, and I'll add content whenever I can but I have no idea how often that will be. Unfortunately, I don't have a direct official sourcing on the names currently, instead I came across them by chance on another site and after looking further into them, found that they were commonly used. At the time, I thought it was better using these names rather than nothing but I believe you've gone down the right path with ShouenSuki, although, you'll more than likely have to be patience as it could take a while for him to get back to you. Blackstar1 02:23, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Profile translations Sorry it took so long. I seem to have accidentally deleted my translation of the fifth image, so I'll post that one a bit later. I did give you the name, though. * Unknow Contractor ** Goran (ゴラン) ** An agent for the Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation (FSB). He was contracted for his ability to move with great speed over short distances. As compensation, he is cursed to a fate where he has to continuously eat hamburgers. * Suou ** A 13-year-old girl, living in Vladivostok, Russia. She was born from a Russian scientist father and a Japanese mother. She has a younger twin brother. She's great in sports and has a bright personality. She's strong of heart, except when it comes to boys. At present, she is in the middle of her dream of making photographs. She is absolutely not interested in love. * Shion ** Shion Pavlichenko (紫苑・パヴリチェンコ, Shion Pavurichenko) **The younger twin brother of Suō. He lost an eye under the influence of a meteor that fell from the sky, which is how he became a contractor. As compensation, he is forced to use a wheelchair. He is usually rational and cold-hearted, but for Suō he feels sexual love? * Nika ** A boy one grade higher than, and in the same photography club as, Suō. Once he resolves to do something, he rushes forward recklessly and acts simple and clear-cut. He appears to be a thug, but the truth is he has a kind heart. * Prof. ** Doctor Pavlichenko (パブリチェンコ博士, Paburichenko-hakushi) * Magican ** August 7 (オーガスト7, Ōgasuto 7) ** An angent of the UK's Secret Intelligence Service (MI6). He's a contractor referred to as the Magician (マジシャン, Majishan). His weapon is genuine magic with no apparent source. Openings and Endings I happen to be in possession all six full versions of the openings and endings, and I hated finding them myself. If you'd like, I can give you the links, you can test them, and maybe we can load them up for those who want them like myself? MatthewGold 01:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC)MatthewGold I'm back... Hi AlienGamer, I just wanted to let you know that I'm back... Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with all these new editors... ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 11:01, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yes... Full recovery... =] ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 16:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey guy,i think we can make it to 200 articles ,right Phi1991 09:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thank I reliased how bad i am at editing things and got you to help severals time So i just want to say thank and i will get better soon Phi1991 12:30, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Next week, I will be on the pratising at the hospital (As you know ,i study medical) and i think i will rarely online at that time. Phi 's status:On the run from the Anatomy teacher ^^ Phi1991 13:35, November 18, 2009 (UTC)